The Final Battle
by wiley73
Summary: OneShot. My version of the Final Battle of Good vs. Evil on the Hogwarts grounds.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or that universe. I am merely writing this for fun.

The Final Battle...

Headmistress McGonagall was leading the professors out of the entrance way along with the remnants of the DA. It was too late for more Aurors or the Order to arrive. The time had come.

The past year with Albus Dumbledore dead, had been rough. Harry had decided not to come back to school, along with his friends. And the morale at school was In front of them were about 200 Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, working on bringing down the wards surrounding Hogwarts. The light show it was producing would have put any fireworks display to shame. There were brilliant blues, reds and all colors of the rainbow arcing up and over the school.

It looked like Hogwarts was doomed along with all of the students inside.

You could almost feel the tension and fear rolling off of the students. Pavarti was heard in the back saying "Oh merlin! This has got to be a nightmare, Wake up! Wake up!" while Michael Conner was complaining that he couldn't remember how to cast a shield.

Both the students and the professors stopped, and stared. There stood Harry, looking out over the Hogwarts grounds. Beside him were his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and with an oddly sober expression on her face Luna. All six appeared confident and in control. There was no hint of doubt either on their faces or in their stances. Taking heart from this McGonagall lined her people up around them.

"Professor, it will be ok" was all Harry said for the moment. They stood and watched the death eaters for a few minutes. Finally the sparks died, and the first death eater came through.

"Everyone" Harry said looking around, "on the count of three aim for the breach and cast Reducto!"

As the Death Eaters stormed through the hole in the wards, Harry finally started counting. "One…..Two….Three….REDUCTO!"

Some fifty spells were launched at the same time and seemed to merge into one. The massive spell flew towards the startled invaders. With a resounding BOOM! Just over half of the Death Eaters were pulverized. The rest were stunned into shock, while Harry yelled "Again!"

Within moments there were only a couple of Death Eaters left and Voldemort called for a retreat. He was however, startled to find himself being pulled towards Hogwarts.

All fifty of the defenders were looking at Harry in shock, after he said calmly "Accio Voldemort". As Voldemort was abruptly deposited in front of Harry, everyone else backed away.

Harry, however, just again calmly looked at Voldemort.

Voldemort screeched "HOW DARE YOU!" and stood up. Glaring at Harry, he hissed "You will Die today Potter"

Still Harry did nothing, just calmly gazed at him.

This infuriated Voldemort even further, and raised his wand at Harry, and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA"

Harry calmly raised his wand at the same time and said "Stupefy". As had happened before at the graveyard the wands connected. The golden dome again appeared startling even further the professors and students.

As Harry and Voldemort fought against the golden beads, Professor Flitwick regained some control and started walking around the dome saying "most impressive" in his squeaky voice.

Harry again won the battle of wills, and as the figures were coming out of Voldemorts wand, Harry did something quite unexpected. He reached into his back pocket and pulled a second wand out. Even his friends were startled at this.

Harry started waving the second wand around in a complicated fashion, then let go of his Holly wand. Many of the students gasped at this, as the wand didn't fall. Nor did it break the connection with Voldemort's wand.

Voldemort was still trying to brush away the specters and never noticed any of this. Keeping his second wand pointed at the hovering wand Harry slowly backed out of the dome.

Once outside, Harry again started waving around the second wand and the dome started shrinking. Sweating, heavily, Harry continued until the dome and all of its contents shrank until it vanished with a small pop.

"How? What? What did you do?" Hermione gasped.

"I charmed my wand to accept magic from another. Then I charmed it to hover so that the connection would be maintained. Then by manipulating the dome I charmed it to be solid, and then applied a temporal shield which prevented his spirit from escaping and then shrunk the entire thing until it couldn't handle the atomic stress anymore, and it destroyed itself."

"Mr. Potter, I am impressed only a Charms Master could have accomplished one of those things let alone the whole thing. Where in the world did you study?" the tiny professor gushed.

"I didn't, but I did stay at a Holiday Inn Express last night."


End file.
